Relaciones peligrosas
by richely.ibarraleonardez
Summary: ella era una simple arquera competía en honor a su padre el solo quería ganar pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron todo cambio y ella podrá saber que hay mas aya de aquel chico arrogate ademas que podia esperar de un cantante?mal resumen pero le aseguro que les encantara


Relaciones Peligrosas

Konichiwa! Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia espero que les guste al igual que la anterior, esta es basada en las cosas que más adoro el misterio, la música y porque no un poco de acción también, sin más nada que decirles los dejo con el primer capítulo… A leer!

Estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a la Reyna del Manga Rumiko Takashi y no pienso llevarme todo el crédito, también con la ayuda de mi hermana la edite, espero que les guste el comienzo de esta historia.

Capítulo 1: Competencia

— ¿?: maldito que le hiciste?—la chica cargaba toda la ropa manchada de sangre al lado de un chico que tenía un disparo en la cabeza y yacía inconsciente—te odio—llorando desconsoladamente por el chico que se desangraba.

— ¿?: qué bueno que se interpuso, esta vez ahora eres mía—la chica en respuesta solo niega con la cabeza, el la toma en sus brazos rompiéndole la camisa, observando como la chica comenzaba a llorar, el chico que yacía en el suelo con sus últimas fuerzas alcanza a darle una patada al hombre de negro haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza con una roca, al cabo de unos segundos se comenzaron a escuchar unas sirenas—maldición—y se va.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¿?: como esta mi hijo?—viendo al doctor con preocupación.

—Doctor: logramos sacar la bala, por suerte no le paso nada grave…pero ha perdido la memoria, al menos una parte de ella, puede que no recuerde algunas cosas, ya está fuera de peligro, solo tiene alguna que otra herida a causa del choque.

— ¿?: y mi hija doctor?

—Doctor: su hija también tiene algunas heridas por el choque y por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza perdió parte de su memoria, al igual que el chico podrán recordarla en su momento, quizás duren días, meses, años o quizás nunca pero si se esfuerzan en que la recupere quizás lo haga, pero lo mejor sería que no los obliguen a hacerlo.

— ¿?: y si no lo hacemos que pasara?

—Doctor: no recordaran no por si solos, a lo mejor sientan que les falte algo o sueñe referente a lo que perdieron, pero no creo que recuerden mucho, ya pueden pasar es todo , me retiro—y se va.

— ¿?: esto es perfecto, así se quedaran, no necesitamos que recuerden.

— ¿?: que estás diciendo? es posible que no recuerden que se conocen y aun así los quieres separar?

— ¿?: es lo mejor, desde que eso paso se ha vuelto muy rebelde y no pienso permitirlo, de ahora en adelante se concentrara en sus estudios y en la academia.

— ¿?: él no te perdonara esto, lo sabes no?

— ¿?: no lo recuerda y para asegurarme de que no la vea mas nos iremos a España.

— ¿?: yo estoy de acuerdo, mi hija ha cambiado y me ha desobedecido mucho últimamente por culpa su hijo.

— ¿?: no lo hagas, eres mi esposo y deberías apoyarme.

— ¿?: al parecer ninguno de los dos dará el brazo a torcer, pero tengan bien claro que si ellos llegan a enterarse de esto, ustedes enfrentaran las consecuencias de sus actos y no los vamos a defender cuando eso pase.

— ¿?: estoy segura que un día volverán a verse.

— ¿?: además algún día volveremos la academia y la empresa no se puede quedar así

— ¿?: cuando eso pase ya habrá transcurrido mucho tiempo y como no la recuerda no habrá problemas, nos marcharemos en cuanto lo den de alta.

—¿? : Esto no te lo perdonara—se va a ver a su hija.

— ¿?: no creo que lo pase por alto—se da la vuelta camino al cuarto de su hijo.

5 años después

— ¿?: padre te digo que quiero participar y si no me dejas me iré solo, además quiero culminar mis estudios allá y poder estar al mando de la empresa, se supone que es la más importante, aun no entiendo el motivo de venir aquí.

— ¿?: tu hermano estaba muy solo y no volveremos a Tokio.

— ¿?: quieres guerra, pues eso tendrás, no se molesten en subirme el almuerzo esta misma tarde me voy, ganare en ese combate.

— ¿?: Inuyasha no te permitiré que te vayas, si lo haces cancelare tus tarjetas.

—Inuyasha: oh el gran Ino me amenaza, ahora déjame y te informo para lo que me vale tu dinero, recuerdas que nunca he dependido de ti o ¿sí?

—Ino: no permitiré que te la lleves.

—Inuyasha: ja! Colmillo de acero nunca ha sido de tu propiedad, además para que la querrías, tú tienes la tuya.

—Ino: Izayoi castiga a tu hijo.

—Izayoi: sucede algo—entrando a la sala—porque pelean?

—Ino: que tu hijo quiere mudarse a Tokio.

—Izayoi: oh enserio? nos regresamos a Tokio?

—Inuyasha: es mi idea, pero mi padre como siempre se niega a todo.

—Izayoi: nos volvemos a Tokio, dos contra uno así que ganamos.

— ¿?: siempre sacándome no?

—Ino: oh Sesshomaru, tú no quieres irte o si?

—Inuyasha: quien dijo que este nos acompañaría?

—Sesshomaru: tú no me mandas así que iré.

—Inuyasha: o no, este imbécil no ira.

—Sesshomaru: oh hermanito aun no te has dado cuenta que el imbécil siempre has sido tú, es que eres tan retrasado.

—Inuyasha: podre ser retrasado, pero es mejor que ser un enfermo como tú.

—Sesshomaru: vez siempre andas delirando no entiendo cómo es que no te encierran en un manicomio, es allí donde debes estar—viéndolo fríamente.

—Inuyasha: el que deberías estar ahí eres tú, porque no lo haces? le estarías haciendo un favor al mundo—lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Sesshomaru: pobre de ti hermanito ni en el manicomio te quieren y que acaso crees que esa mirada tan patética me arruinas la vida, pues no lo haces no podrías ni vencerme en una pelea…eres tan patético.

—Inuyasha: qué tal si probamos quien es más fuerte Sesshomaru?

—Izayoi: no nadie probara nada, vayan a empacar.

—Inuyasha/Sesshomaru: el empezó.

—Ino: además ya son mayorcitos para vivir peleándose, sobre todo tu Sesshomaru ya tienes 25—Inuyasha le saca la lengua su hermano—no hagas así Inuyasha tú tienes 22 bastante mayorcito para pelear con tu hermano—Sesshomaru solo sonríe y voltea la cara

—Izayoi: bueno ya vayan a empacar nos iremos mañana a primera hora, la competencia será este fin de semana—ellos asiente y suben a sus respectivas habitaciones.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

— ¿?: buenos días familia—entrando al comedor cargaba una falda negra que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro, se sienta a comer sonriendo.

— ¿?: buenos días Kagome veo que está feliz por empezar en esta nueva universidad, no entiendo porque no te gustaba la otra.

—Kagome: ya te dije que no me gustaban los profesores al igual mis compañeros.

— ¿?: ya Naomi déjala, además tiene razón, podrían sobornarse muy fácil.

—Naomi: ya lo recuerdo Nobuki pero era su último año ¿no?

—Kagome: no mama me faltan dos años—termina de comer—bueno Sota vamos te llevo al instituto.

—Sota: igual vamos en la misma ruta, está al lado de tu universidad, así que vamos se hace tarde—ella asiente y salen.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Kagome: creo que aquí estará bien— viendo un árbol que le daría sombra—este universidad si es bonita—viendo el gran campo rodeados de varios árboles, saca su almuerzo y en eso ve a una chica acercase a ella.

— ¿?: hola lamento interrumpir tu almuerzo y me preguntaba si podía acompañarte—sonriéndole—además pareces una persona muy amable, no te había visto por aquí eres nueva?—ella asiente y la chica se sienta—mi nombre es Sango Tajiya te vi en la primera hora.

—Kagome: un gusto conocerte soy Kagome Higurashi y eres Tajiya por casualidad no competirás este fin de semana en la competencia que hay en la arena?

—Sango: si mi arma es un boomerang, lo llamo Hiraikotsu y tu estas allí?

—Kagome: si estaré con arquería, la amo—en eso se acerca una chica de cabello rojo.

— ¿?: hola Sango te estaba buscando.

—Sango: hola Ayame, pensé que almorzarías con Koga.

—Ayame: no ya sabes cómo es, no quiero ver como coquetea con esas chicas—se sienta y sonríen al ver a Kagome—es amiga tuya Sango? No la había visto.

—Sango: recién la conocí, ella es Kagome Higurashi es nueva, Kagome ella es Ayame Takashi por cierto ella estará en la competencia, es muy veloz, Ayame ella competirá como arquera no es fascínate?—ella asiente—y que estudias? yo estudio investigación y Ayame estudia ciencias—sonriendo.

—Kagome: estoy estudiando diseño de arquitectura.

—Sango es una gran carrera fue mi primera opción, pero amo más la investigación.

— ¿?: Ayame que haces ahí?—acercándose a las chicas—porque te fuiste así?

—Ayame: bueno tú no te pusiste a coquetear con esas chicas? Además no hacía nada allí así que vine con Sango, además para que me quieres ahí, ni siquiera me tomas en cuenta siempre estoy ahí y ni notas cuando estoy o no.

— ¿?: claro que si te noto, si no, no estaría aquí y además no tenías porque irte sin decirme nada, tienes problema con que hable con las chicas? Recuerda que soy irresistible.

—Ayame: siempre lo dices, sé que soy una de tus amigas, pero que no se te olvide que solo eres mi tutor en mi entrenamiento y no por eso estaré siempre a tu lado cuando te dé la gana, tengo vidas sabes?

— ¿?: lo dices como si no te tomara en cuenta.

—Ayame: ash ya Koga, para que me buscabas?

—Koga: necesito que me ayudes con una broma que le haré a una chica—ella suspira.

—Ayame: está bien, adiós chicas—siguiendo al chico que ya había empezado a caminar.

—Kagome: quién es ese chico

—Sango: es Koga Woolf, estudia informática es el hijo del dueño de una academia que se especializa en pelea, pero él es mejor en velocidad, al igual que Ayame competirá, además él es su amiga de la infancia y el muy cabeza hueca no nota que Ayame está enamorada de él y la pobre sufre porque él suele salir con chicas seguido, aunque a veces me divierto viendo las bromas que les hace a los alumnos y profesores, son graciosos.

—Kagome: ya veo, bueno lo note en la manera en que Ayame le hablaba parecen una pareja discutiendo—se escucha la campana—bueno nos vemos a la salida Sango—la abraza y se va a ver clase.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Abre sus ojos respirando agitada se toca las mejillas y de inmediato se da cuenta que estaba llorando, ve por la ventana observando que aun estaba oscuro, así que decide recostarse a la vez que rememoraba ese sueño que había sido tan real.

Flash back

—allí viene, ve más deprisa!—indicándole a su acompañante que aumentara la velocidad del auto a la vez que observaba por la venta verificando así que aun eran perseguidos por otro auto.

—tranquila no pasara nada te lo prometo—mientras conducía a toda velocidad, aunque se le hacía difícil por la tormenta que se desataba en la ciudad… en una de las vueltas sin poder evitarlo pierde el control auto haciendo que este choque contra un árbol—mi cabeza—tocándose el lugar afectado, voltea y ve a la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados y unas líneas de sangre que salían de su cabeza, la mueve un poco para ver si aun seguía consciente—despierta—esta abre los ojos—vamos hay que irnos viene tras de nosotros—esta asiente y salen corriendo débilmente bajo la lluvia, viendo que un hombre vestido de negro los perseguía, la chica se cae—no—la ayuda a levantarse—te sientes bien—ella asiente y ve el hombre de negro que le apuntaba a la chica—ni te atrevas—mirándolo con furia—ella nunca será tuya, es mía en todo el sentido de la palabra!

—tu eres mía y si no eres mía no lo serás de nadie—ellos empiezan a correr, para tratar de esconderse, no lo habían hecho cuando suena un disparo.

—Cuidado— el chico se atraviesa recibiendo el disparo en la cabeza cayendo encima de la chica sangrando .

— Maldito que hiciste—la chica cargaba toda la ropa manchada de sangre al lado de un chico que tenía un disparo en la cabeza y yacía inconsciente—te odio—llorando desconsoladamente por el chico que estaba a su lado perdiendo la vida lentamente.

—qué bueno que te salvo, ahora si eres mía—ella niega con la cabeza, mientras que el hombre llega hasta ella y la toma en brazos rompiendo su camisa en el proceso ocasionando que la chica llore con más fuerza que antes… El chico que yacía en el suelo desangrándose recupera un poco la consciencia y logra asestarle una patada al hombre de negro haciéndolo caer y que la chica caiga golpeandose la cabeza fuertemente con una roca.

Fin del flash back

No entendía nada ni el porqué ella había soñado con esas personas que ni rostro se les veía, era como si fuera el sueño de alguien más y ella era solo una espectadora como si se lo hubieran contando o algo similar y cuando ese chico dijo que era _"completamente de ella en todo el sentido de la palabra"_ l e había dolido mucho, era un dolor agudo pero raro ¿Por qué? No sabía porque aquel dolor y tampoco porque había soñado eso.

—Kagome: que me pasa porque este dolor tan raro—se limpia las lágrimas—será mejor intentar reconciliar el sueño mañana tengo que ir a la universidad—cerrando sus ojos.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

1 semana después

—Naomi: hija segura que estas bien? me dijiste que no habías dormido bien por aquella pesadilla que has tenido últimamente.

—Kagome: no te preocupes pude dormir antes de venir, mejor ve y siéntate con papa—ella asiente y se va, esta ve a Sango y se le acerca—hola amiga —abrazándola

—Sango: hola! Oye dijeron que este año vamos estar enmascarados con un traje super raro —viendo el traje que era una braga de cuerpo completo algo holgado, así no se diferenciaba el sexo, el mismo incluía una máscara que cubría la cabeza completa solo dejaba ver la boca y ojos.

—Kagome: ya lo usaste?—ella asiente—bien esto ya va empezar suerte amiga—se mete a su vestidor viendo el traje y suspira—bueno vine a competir y dar lo mejor de mí, ojala la competencia no sea tan dura confiare en mi arco y flecha—pensando.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Animador : buenas tardes y bienvenidos a la competencia feudal, una competencia que dejo de celebrarse hace ya tantos años, por causa de una lamentable pérdida de nuestro último campeón el señor Higurashi pero estamos de vuelta, en su honor estará un Higurashi representando la arquería, habrá un pequeño disfraz no se sabrá su identidad hasta el fin de la competencia solo su apellido y que representa, bueno presentamos a los participantes : ya conocen a Higurashi participa en arquería el arco y flechas son antiguos reliquias familiares, este es el mismo arco y flechas que usaba el señor Higurashi que descanse en paz—viendo a la persona con un arco y flechas con el traje—el siguiente es el que quedo de segundo lugar la última vez es un Taisho este competirá con tendo ellos siempre han tenido su propia espada original, no existe otras iguales—salen un sujeto con una espada grande y con una cola de caballo—el siguiente competidor es Golf como se sabe en la época antigua hay historias de que había demonios, pues esto demonios lobos son experto en velocidad los mejores con su compañero Takashi—salen dos personas con un traje más apegado pero sin aun notar que sexo eran—un aplauso fue el tercer lugar de la última competencia,los siguiente competidores este es un monje se apellida Moshu como saben eran fuertes y religiosos además de sabios es una nueva categoría pero veamos cómo les va—viendo a una persona con una bata pero con la mascar y sostenía un especie de bastón—el siguiente es Tajiya como en la época antigua existían demonios también quienes los exterminaban este es su trabajo con una arma especial llamado Hirakotsu—sale otra con el mismo traje que sostenía un boomerang algo grande, luego de esto mencionan algunos competidores más—hay varias categorías para que cada uno demuestre su destreza quedaran solo 5 de 10 al final habrá una competencia todos contra todos utilizando sus habilidades el primer desafío es puntería quien dé en el blanco cualquier arma permitida primero Higurashi quien decidió hacerlo mientras gira en una pequeña rueda a una velocidad segura pero no muy lenta y darle a los 5 blancos que la rodean— la rueda empieza a girar y con solo dos vueltas le lograr dar en el blanco a cada uno—impresionante veamos si Taisho lo supera lanzara su espada desde una distancia lejana y dará en el blanco veamos—su blanco eran unos muñecos de prueba colocados en lo más lejano del escenario que era una gran distancia y lanzar la espada dando al blanco—impresionante veamos a los lobos Takashi y Golf que lanzaran cuchillos en el blanco a gran velocidad—estos aparecen con varios blancos y con gran velocidad les pegan a cada uno—que velocidad ahora veremos a Moshu que lanzara tres bastones a los blancos que tiene a frente—acepta en cada uno—buen trabajo tenemos un exterminador que con su boomerang partirá en dos los árboles que tenemos aquí dando en el blanco de cada uno vamos Tajiya—este le da a cada uno luego pasan varios más, pasan varias categorías hasta que llega el combate—bien nuestros finalista que pelearan serán Higurashi, Taisho, Golf, Moshu y Tajiya el que sobreviva gana, todo truco debe pertenecer a la época feudal como sabe que se basa esta competencia, vamos empiezan—los primeros en salir fueron Golf y Moshu luego Tajiya—bien Higurashi y Taisho quien ganara—Higurashi le pega una flecha a Taisho pero a este solo provoco un quejido y se la saca fácilmente después de pelear un rato en un movimiento rápido Taisho hace que Higurashi caiga al suelo y el apuntándole con su espada al cuello este sonreía triunfante

—Taisho: gane! ríndete Higurashi siempre investigo bien mis cosas y a las personas que me rodean se perfectamente que la academia Higurashi hay puros hombres y no son los más amables del mundo, siempre he odiado a esa clase de personas, también me entere que hay una chica pero la descarte, no creo que haya mandado a una chica a competir admito que eres bueno gran puntería y velocidad pero a Inuyasha Taisho nadie lo vence soy como un perro rabioso, así que tu tonto estas vencido.

—Higurashi: enserio es así tengo que ver más la academia no me gusta eso y a quien llamas hombre? Además crees que no puedo vencerte? Mejor siéntate y veras como una chica te…—ve como el chico cae al suelo ella lo ve—que te paso ¿Por qué caíste así?

—Inuyasha: no lo sé, hiciste algo imbécil—se levanta—prepárate inútil.

—Higurashi: que soy una chica vez—quitándose la máscara—vez soy Kagome Higurashi, si soy la chica y no esos hombres que dices y por cierto tu nombre ¿lo eh oído antes? ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

—Inuyasha: ¿Kagome?—Le pega un fuerte dolor de cabeza—me duele—tocándose la cabeza se quita la máscara—mi cabeza—cae al suelo de rodillas.

—Kagome: que te sucede yo…—siente como su cabeza le da vueltas—me duele la cabeza—ve al chico caer desmayado—no—cae encima de él perdiendo la conciencia.

—Animador: que les pasa vamos ayúdenlos se desmayaron, paramédicos.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Abre sus ojos lentamente se sienta viendo todo a su alrededor, se econtraba en una habitación totalmente blanca, se lleva una mano a la cabeza aun le dolía un poco siente que algo se mueve a su lado, voltea y ve a la misma chica con quien competía.

—Inuyasha: no había notado lo linda que es, pero porque el dolor de cabeza es curioso que me haya dolido de la nada lo último que vi fue a ella al parecer le paso algo habrá ganado o perdió—se toca la cabeza—me duele—se recuesta cerrando los ojos, la chica a su lado abre sus ojos sentándose y viendo todo a su alrededor.

—Kagome: que me paso gane o perdí? Bueno llegue al final es algo aunque ese chico ash es tan irritante ojala y hubiera ganado para enseñarle que si puedo, aunque creo que le demostré lo buena que soy peleando, lastima por Sango competió bien—suspira voltea y ve al chico dormido—es un arrogante como puede ser así ash no lo conozco y ya lo odio—viendo al chico respira pacíficamente—aunque su cabello es de un color raro pero lindo—viéndole la cola de caballo lo toca suavemente—es tan suave y su rostro es guapo pero que digo—le ve los labios—nunca me había fijado en un chico pero sus labios se ven tan suaves, su novia debe tener suerte al besarlo, como besara? Como será besar a alguien, hay Kagome a tus 21 años no has tenido novio pero ¿Por qué me atrae este chico? Sus labios quiero besarlo—le toca el cabello el chico abre los ojos y de modo de reflejo le toma la mano a la chica y la jala esta cae encima de él—eh despertaste yo… lo siento.

—Inuyasha: te entiendo toda chica me quiere y creo que te cumpliré el favor—ella frunce el ceño, él la besa sorprendiendo a la chica pero se separan rápidamente—este dolor parece aumentar cada vez más—tocándose la cabeza nota que la chica se tocaba la cabeza—te duele—ella lo ve y se sonroja volteando la cabeza se escucha la puerta ambos voltean a ver el animador.

—Animador: qué bueno que despertaron como no hubo ganador definitivo es un empate ambos ganaron si se siente bien pueden salir a recibir su trofeo.

—Inuyasha: pero podemos terminar la pelea yo me siento mejor.

—Animador: señorita Higurashi se siente con suficiente fuerza para pelear.

—Kagome: mi arco y flechas donde están?

—Inuyasha: cierto y mi espada donde esta colmillo de acero?

—Animador: su espada está en perfecto estado joven Taisho pero el arco de la señorita Higurashi se partió por la torpeza de una persona al tomarlo era fan de su padre y pues sabe cómo son algunas fans supongo, pero ya lo están acomodando hay otro arco si…

—Kagome: de ninguna manera jamás eh competido sin mi arco quiero que me lo regrese sé cómo arreglarlo perfectamente—ve a Inuyasha—nuestra pelea final será en otra ocasión lo siento joven Taisho le aseguro que para ese momento seré mejor.

—Inuyasha: como quiera vamos—levantándose—esfuérzate mucho no será fácil ganarme, un secreto—se le acerca—antes solo jugaba contigo no me esforcé nada—susurrándole—tienes mucho que mejorar señorita Higurashi—y sale.

—Kagome: jugaba? ash lo odio—saliendo tras de el.

0\. o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

—Kagome: donde estará mi familia llevo rato esperando—está frente al lugar donde se había hecho la competencia, llevaba una falda blanca y una camisa azul celeste junto al trofeo que le habían entregado y su arco partido en dos—como lo arreglare—viendo su arco—tendrá que ver al abuelo, después de todo aunque papa siempre me dijo que tenía que buscar el mío propio, pero no cualquiera lo curioso es que dijo que llegara a mí—pensando—como será eso—escucha una moto levanta la vista y se sonroja al ver al chico arrógante que tenía un pantalón de mezclilla negro una camisa roja con una chaqueta marrón oscura y en su cuello había un rosario era negro y parecía tener unos colmillos sobre una moto negra y con su trofeo al frente de el.

—Inuyasha: te llevo—sonriendo arrogantemente haciendo sonrojar la chica y esta al verle el rostro recuerda el beso sonrojándose más—te llevo ven sube.

Continuara…

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora estoy pensando en meter un poco más a los chicos aunque es obvio que nos interesa nuestra pareja pero solo serán una que otra cosilla por favor déjenme su reviews que son los que me impulsan a seguir…**


End file.
